Maniak
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Wabah Korea benar-benar menggandrungi semua orang. Termasuk Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana tampang badmood Sasuke saat di acuhkan Sakura?  Want to RnR?


a **One**shot **SasuSaku**

**XXXXXXX**

**Naruto** ©** Mas**ashi **Kishi**moto

**BIGBANG** ©** YG**'s Family

**Sec**ret **BIGBANG** © **B**IG**B**ANG

**S**tory © My **imagination**

**Warning :**

SasuSaku **pair's**, **AU**, **OOC** tingkat dewa, **GJ**. **Etc**.

**XXXXX**

Enjoy this one** Savers **and **VIP**'s

**XXXXX**

Sudah hampir satu setengah jam berlalu, tapi, pemuda di sampingnya itu belum ada niatan untuk memulai percakapan yang ada. Hanya sebuah netbook hitam kecil menyala di hadapan si pemuda dan juga sebuah layar TV yang menampilkan acara TV drama Korea yang di stel si gadis. Si gadis'pun sama, Ia makin tenggelam dalam drama parody yang tengah di tontonnya itu, dengan posisi senyaman mungkin di sofa panjang yang Ia tempati bersama pemudanya.

Si rambut bubblegum itu membuka lagi sebungkus coklat yang―entah sudah keberapa kali Ia makan. Mulutnya bergerak pelan, menggigit dan mengulum makanan manis itu di dalam mulutnya. Membiarkan rasa kental manis berbau khas itu melumer bersama salivanya. Bahkan, mata jadenya tak lepas dari layar televisi yang kali ini menampilkan tokoh idamannya.

Si gadis menggeram tertahan. Saat tokoh itu tersenyum kelawan aktingnya dengan manis sekali.

Di sampingnya, pemuda itu mendengus bosan. Sesekali Ia melempar pandang tepat di saat gadisnya itu tengah bersorak tertahan di sampingnya. Mengagumi sosok tampan lain selain dirinya, huh? Sungguh membuat panas udara sekitar.

Demi apapun itu, Sasuke kadang tak habis pikir pada Sakura. Kekasihnya itu dulu tidak semaniak ini, tapi kenapa sekarang dia malah lebih parah dari pada si kuning menyebalkan Ino, heh?

Haruno itu benar-benar menyukai segala macam bentuk yang berbau Korea. Gosh~

Dari mulai wallpaper kamar, kasur, peralatan tidur. Tas, baju, handphone. Apapun itu pasti gadis itu selalu mengikuti trend-trend Korea. Up to date. Dari benda penting sampai tak penting sekalipun.

Dan Sampai Sasuke saja sendiri merasa mual saat melihat―tak tahu pemuda mana-yang menjadi wallpaper desktop gadisnya saat ini, seorang pemuda―yang dengan terpaksa di akui Sasuke tampan―tengah duduk manis dengan baju adat khas Korea. Pemuda itu tersenyum ke arahnya dengan senyuman semanis mungkin.

Lain desktop, lain lagi wallpaper handphone. Di sana si gadis pink kekasihnya itu memasang lima orang sekaligus. BIGBANG. Begitu tulisan yang Sasuke baca saat melihat wallpaper itu untuk pertama kalinya. Jejeran pemuda dengan wajah imut, dan tampan tengah berpose dengan heboh saling merangkul satu-sama lain dengan senyuman tulus super manis. Acungi jempol untuk gaya berpakaian santai mereka. Sederhana namun 'wah'

Tak salah juga sih jika banyak para gadis atau'pun wanita yang menggigit jari saat melihat mereka. Walau agak malu mengakui, mereka benar-benar mengumbar ketampan'nan mereka sepolos mungkin.

Ayolah Sasuke, kau menyukai grup-grup itu juga kan, hem?

Bahkan benda kecil yang di ketahui bernama netbook ini hampir semuanya di dominasi dengan negeri itu. Ck! Lagu, video, film pendek, wallpaper, aplikasi. Semuanya. Semuanya.

"Kau tahu Sasu, Kwon Ji Yong itu memang manis―" gadis itu menunjuk layar TV dengan wajah bersemu merah, "―lihat saja saat dia menjadi seorang gadis. Aku merasa kalah, kau tahu." Seperti gadis-gadis kebanyakan, gadis Sasuke Uchiha itu ikut menggeram saking gemasnya. Dan seperti para pemuda yang tengah 'over protektif' pada kekasih mereka, Sasuke-ku-rang- menyukai hal itu.

Kekasihmu mengagumi sosok lain. Jika kau jadi Sasuke, bagaimana perasaanmu, heh?

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke datar, ikut menonton sekilas saat pemuda―yang sekarang menjadi seorang gadis-itu tengah tersenyum memegang dua belah kepang rambutnya, 'gadis' itu menggunakan baju merah menyala. Manis. Seakan tanpa kaku, leader grup boyband itu berpose layaknya gadis-gadis imut. Mengoyangkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan imut sembari berbicara dengan logat Korea khasnya.

Tanpa sadar ujung bibir Sasuke terangkat sedikit. Di otaknya malah membayangkan sosok sobat blondenya yang tengah menggunakan aksesoris seperti itu. Ck, menggelikan~

Pasti Naruto tak kalah manis dari dia. Pikir Sasuke sembari menahan geli.

"Oh Tuhan, dia benar-benar 'unyu' Sasuke-kun." Dan Sakura kembali memulai kehebohannya, Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya membingkai wajahnya yang bersemu. Gemas, kagum dan juga rasa ingin mencubit pipi sang idola terukir jelas di benak Sakura saat ini.

Kali ini Sasuke tak menanggapi lagi, Ia kembali memilih bermain games ketimbang harus menonton drama aneh yang Ia tak tahu apa jalan ceritanya. Pemuda itu memangku netbook kecil itu di atas pangkuan kakinya yang sengaja Ia buat bertapa di atas sofa. Setidaknya games lebih baik.

**Naega jun shinbaleul shingo geurnyoewa gileul geotgo,**

**amureochi anke geunyeowa kisshago**

Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan itu, Ia dengan senyum berkembang memulai percakapannya setelah memberitahu Sasuke bahwa Ino'lah yang meneleponnya.

Pertanda buruk bagi Sasuke. Bisa di pastikan setelah ini Sakura akan merengek atau berteriak histeris saat Ino meneleponnya, maklum kebiasaan Ino. Mengabari Sakura tentang apapun itu yang baru, entah tentang perkembangan dunia hiburan Korea Selatan atau'pun perbisnisannya. Lihat! Mereka berdua memang maniak bukan?

"Annyeong haseyo~"

Grrrrrr!

Sasuke merengut kesal, Ia melirik sinis Sakura yang mulai berteriak tak jelas sesaat setelah gadis itu mengangkat panggilan handphone'nya. Benarkan firasatnya?

"APA? DAESUNG?" Gadis itu dengan senyum merekah mengangguk-angguk, sembari mengumbar senyum lebarnya pada Sasuke yang hanya bengong tidak mengerti. "KYAAAAA! Aku akan nonton!" Dan berikutnya, tangan Sasuke sudah kena cubit oleh si gadis dengan gemas. Ckckckckck.

Bola mata si raven itu berputar bosan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia melepas tangan Sakura―yang tengah mecubitnya tadi―lalu mengambil jarak aman dari si gadis kembali dalam posisi aman tentramnya dengan netbook milik sang kekasih. Dari pada kena ampasnya, bukankah lebih baik menghindar saja, heh?

Pemuda itu memilih menutup kupingnya dengan headset yang menganggur di samping posisinya duduk.

"Menyusahkan." Gerutunya.

Sakura meliriknya sekilas, lalu kembali acuh. "Ah iya? Apa tadi?"

**XXXXXXX**

"Sasuke-kun, kau lapar tidak?" Sakura mencolek lengan kekasihnya itu. Namun si pemuda mengacuhkannya, malah asik dengan games Zombie'nya dan juga sebuah headset besar berwarna hitam dengan model skill yang kini terpasang erat di kedua kupingnya. Headset itu memutar lagu ost anime-anime Jepang kesukaan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sudah cukup bosan untuk hari ini, dan games ini cukup membuat pemuda bungsu Uchiha itu agak melupakan ke'badmood'annya.

Bibir gadis itu maju sepersekian senti, Ia merengut karena di acuhkan kekasihnya sendiri. Tak sabar, Ia meraup bungkus sampah coklat yang tadi, dan membuang sampah itu ke hadapan atau lebih tepatnya ke pangkuan Sasuke.

Dan alhasil, netbook itu'pun ikut di penuhi dengan serakan sampah bubuk-bubuk batangan coklat. Selain celana Sasuke juga yang masuk hitungan.

Tentu saja pemuda itu mau tak mau mengangkat arah pandangnya, namun masih belum berniat melepas headset'nya. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada nyaring dari biasanya, pemuda itu tak tahu jika suaranya sekarang benar-benar tidak ke-Uchiha'an.

Berkacak pinggang, Sakura memutar arah duduknya menjadi menghadap si kekasih. Balas meneriaki Sasuke, "Kau lapar?" ya sama, gadis itu balas meneriaki kekasihnya yang masih setia bengong menatapnya.

Gezzz, dasar ayam~

Tangan gadis itu terulur, melepas headset, lalu kembali bertanya. "Bodoh. Kau lapar tidak?" gerutunya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Tolak Sasuke singkat.

Kembali fokus pada gamesnya yang ternyata lupa di'pause.

Mata pemuda itu terbelalak saat mendapati rumahnya sudah habis di serang oleh kawanan Zombie.

Sialan, dia kalah!

Tanpa menghiraukan Sakura, Sasuke kembali berkutat dengan benda itu lagi, memulai tahap di mana Ia gagal. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

Satu, karena Sakura.

Dua, karena Zombie-Zombie sialan yang sudah menghancurkan levelnya.

Ketiga, artis laki-laki Korea yang sudah merebut perhatian gadisnya, sedemikian rupa.

Yah~ rasanya kesal bukan main.

Sakura menekuk wajahnya. Ia beringsut mendekat ke arah Sasuke-nya. "Hei, hei Sasuke. Kau kenapa sih?" Tanyanya, Ia merangkul lengan Sasuke yang masih asik menari di atas kursor netbook. Pemuda itu tampak tak meresponnya sama sekali.

HUSHH~

Sampai saat Sakura meniup telinganya'pun pemuda itu tetap tidak memberikan tanggapan apapun.

Malah wajah tampannya mengkerut serius.

Dengan tangan bersidekap, Ia ikut menatap layar lcd netbooknya.

Apa yang asik dari game itu sih?

Pemainnya hanya cartoon berbentuk tanaman, cartoon Zombie, dan juga beberapa aksen lain yang menurut Sakura―tidak asik sama sekali―

Apa games lebih penting dari status Sakura sebagai pacar, huh?

Dasar maniak!

KLOPP

Emerald dan onyx

"Kenapa kau tutup netbook'nya pinkie?" kesal, Sasuke menyipit menatap Sakura.

Netbook itu menggeram perlahan sebelum benar-benar padam.

Gadis itu manyun, menjawabnya dengan nada datar. "Kau mengacuhkanku karena game itu―"

"―dan kau membuatku kehilangan kesempatan untuk naik ke level selanjutnya." Sela si pemuda dengan tak kalah datar.

Sakura mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan ekspressi seimut mungkin. Ia menatap Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mendengus, berdiri dari tempatnya duduk sesudah menyimpan netbook hitam itu ke pangkuan Sakura.

"Aku mau pulang saja."

Heh? Dia marah hanya karena gamesnya di tunda?

Childish~

"Hey tunggu dulu Sasu―" bagaimana-pun juga Sasuke itu belum makan dari saat mereka pulang sekolah tadi, dan Sakura tidak mau melihat kekasihnya sakit karena tadi dialah yang memaksa Sasuke untuk menemaninya di apartemennya ini. "―kau belum makan."

Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di lantai mengikat tali sepatunya menggumam pelan. "Tidak usah." Bahkan Ia menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandang pada Sakura. Seakan tali sepatu adalah Lady Gaga'nya.

Dan itu membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus menyelidiki kekasihnya. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya pelan, di dekapnya benda hitam kecil itu. Gadis itu ikut berjongkok di samping Sasuke.

"Hey, kau marah padaku?" ulangnya ketika Sasuke kembali tak membalasnya. Ia memegang lengan Sasuke. "Sasuke?"

"Ya." Mata keduanya beradu.

Si gadis memiringkan kepalanya jenaka, "Benarkah? Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Ada lega saat Sakura kembali mendengar suara dingin pemuda itu.

"Kau ku acuhkan marah, kau dari tadi mengacuhkanku, jika kau tahu." Sindir si dingin telak. "Dan kau meng'gagalkan gameku." Sambungnya cepat.

"Omo?" Sakura tak lama tersenyum manis, meletakkan netbooknya di lantai. Dan memeluk kekasihnya.

"Maaf ya Sasu," manjanya, sembari menyusup di dekapan kekasihnya itu. "Nanti kau main lagi deh, sepuasnya. Ok?"

Sasuke mendengus, balas memeluk Sakura dengan lembut. "Hn, baiklah." Pemuda itu melanjutkan, "tapi kau'nya jangan asik dengan si BIGBANG, BIGBANG itu ya."

Begini ni Sasuke kalau sudah manja.

Sakura mengangguk, "hmm." Balasnya dengan mengulum senyum maklum.

XXXX

"Jadi? Kau lapar?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Saranghamnida."

Sasuke kembali jengkel, masalahnya sekarang Ia tak tahu harus membalas apa―

― jadi?

"Hn, aku juga."

Bukankah tadi itu jawaban yang terhitung 'pas' hem?

**XXXXXXXX**

THE **END**

**XXXXXXXX**

Review?

Makasih (^―^)


End file.
